There You'll Be
by Chasing a Flower
Summary: Okay, I edited "Don't Leave Me Now" and finished it, just to please you people. It's not NC-17 anymore, it's PG-13. Woo. PLEASE R/R.


There You'll Be  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: This is the edited version of "Don't Leave Me Now", with a different song in it. :D I thought, since you people asked what happened, that I would edit it so others could read it and finish writing it. Here you go, guys. :D  
  
Disclaimer: Really now. Â¬Â¬ You know better. You already know J.K.Rowling owns everyone. :D And Faith Hill owns her song.  
  
I looked up, and there he was. He had his things packed, because his father was sending him away. Away from Hogwarts, away from the 'bad influences' that were here under Albus Dumbledore's leading. I scowled at the thought of anyone hating our wonderful Professor Dumbledore, because he was probably the best damn Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. Only one truly feared him; that was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; and his rotten servants.  
  
Back to the subject; 'do not let your mind wander, Virginia! This is yours and his time, not your time to fret over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Albus Dumbledore. You need to spend time with him before he leaves you,' A voice inside my mind reminded me, and I frowned upon it, for I did not need it criticizing me at this moment.  
  
Looking at him, I realized how much I truly loved him; every little thing about him: his eyes, the way his hair sometimes fell into his eyes, the way he smelled, everything. I tried to smile, but I could not pull it off. I cleared my throat and sighed. "Why must you leave me, Draco?" Hearing my voice, I could not believe how timid it was; fragile and shaking. Tears welled up in my eyes at the cold reality.  
  
"I don't want to leave you, Ginny, it's just the way my father wants things to be." He replied, and I felt that wall of water trying to force its way out of my eyes. I blinked it back, willing myself not to break down. He looked at me, a gaze full of skepticism. "Ginny...do you really think we belong together?" He said, and that made my heart break into a thousand tiny pieces, wanting never to be mended again.  
  
I just looked at him, my eyes looking empty; alone. I did not want to cry anymore; I just wanted to run to him, fall into his arms, and have him tell me that everything was going to be alright, that he wasn't leaving me behind, because he loved me too much. Except I did not do that, I just stared. "I can't believe you just asked me that." I replied, and I sat down hard, looking at my hands now. "Are you a complete imbecile? Yes, I think we belong together. Good God, Draco. I can't believe you asked me that."  
  
He looked at me, and the look made my heart form to a whole once more. He came to stand in front of me, and looked down at me, for he was about six inches taller than me. "I know. That was stupid, and I'm sorry, love." He raised a hand and cupped my cheek within it, and I leaned into it, enjoying his touch. "Ginny...believe me, if I could change my father's decision, I would. You know that, don't you?" He traced my jawline with his index finger, and brought it to rest on my chin. I tilted my head down and kissed his fingertip.  
  
"I know, Draco. I know you would." I said, inching closer and leaning against his chest, my ear pressed against it to hear his heart beating. "It's just...being without you would make me feel...alone." I looked up at him, and let out a shaky sigh. "I....I love you, Draco Malfoy. Never forget that, you hear?" I looked up at him, the wall of tears forcing their way out and trailing down my cheeks. I sniffled, trying to look a bit cute through my tears.  
  
"Oh, Ginny....don't cry." He took his hand and wiped my tears away from my cheeks, and he smiled at me. "I love you too." He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me softly, and I laced my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He slid his tongue into my mouth, which caught me by complete surprise, but nonetheless, I slid my tongue into his mouth, enjoying the taste of him, probably the last taste I would ever get.  
  
He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes--wait, was he crying?! He was. His eyes glistened with tears, and I reached up and touched his cheek softly. "Draco, if you have to leave, I'll write you every day. I promise." I told him, feeling my eyes welling up, also. I lifted my hand to my eye to wipe tears away, tears that were threatening to fall. Blinking the ones in my eyes back, I smiled at him. "And promise me you'll write back."  
  
"I will. Oh, God, I will write you back, Ginny. I love you so much." He pulled me into his strong embrace and I leaned my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso. "If I could, I would sweep you off your feet and run away with you now." He looked regretful. "But I can't, because my father is waiting for me." He looked towards the doors that lead out to the front lawn of Hogwarts. We were standing in the Entrance Hall. Thank God no one else was here.  
  
"Goodbye, Draco." I let go of him, and he kissed me on the top of my head. "I'll write you tonight and send it with Pig in the morning, Draco, I promise." Tears were trailing down my cheeks now, and he looked about to cry himself. But I knew he wouldn't cry, he would be strong, and probably move on, get a new girlfriend once he moved to Durmstrang, and whatnot. "I'll not forget you..." I called to him, because he was halfway across the Entrance Hall now.  
  
"'Bye, Ginny. I'll await your owl. I love you!" He looked to me and lifted a hand, waving goodbye. I lifted mine and waved weakly, beginning to sob. He paused at the doors, looked at me, and came running back, and lifted me into his arms. "I couldn't leave without kissing you one last time." And he placed his lips over mine, and I was lost in a sea of love.  
  
When he put me down, I was trembling with sobs now. "Draco, please don't leave. Please." I pleaded, falling to my knees. "I need you here, with me." But he was opening the doors, and with a last call of, "'Bye, love,", the door closed and left me sitting in the Entrance Hall, sobbing. I covered my mouth with my hands and tried stifling the sobs.  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
to get, to have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me....  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you  
  
Soar above the sky...  
  
In my heart they'll always be a place  
  
for you, for all my life...  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be...  
  
Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To feel the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me...  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you  
  
Soar above the sky...  
  
In my heart they'll always be a place  
  
for you, for all my life...  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Cause I always saw in you my light,  
  
My strength  
  
And I wanna thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me (you were right there for me)  
  
You were right there for me....  
  
For always...  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you  
  
Soar above the sky...  
  
In my heart they'll always be a place  
  
for you, for all my life...  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
There you'll be.....  
  
Faith Hill, There You'll Be  
  
A/N: ;.; I love that song, don't you? It's so sweet. ;.; I watched Pearl Harbor again today. I didn't cry as much, but I started bawling when they played "There You'll Be" in the end credits, then I watched the video, it was on the DVD. And I started crying during that, too. And then I watched the making, and all the other stuff it has on the video. Did you know all of the bombs blowing up during the attack were real? I thought that was cool. O_O; Well, I'm babbling, so I'll shut up. PLEASE REVIEW. ;.; And. Don't flame, flaming is mean. 


End file.
